parashockfandomcom-20200213-history
SM64 Bloopers
SM64 Bloopers is a series of action-based machinimas using Super Mario 64. The show began in December 2016 during just after Christmas, and ended in August 2018, almost 2 years later. Episode 5 has been taken down since August 2019, as it was uncanon and poorly made. Explanation The Beginning The prequel of the show, created on April 3rd, 2013, was a short video featuring Captin64000. He meets and runs away from Starman3, and then the episode ends on a cliffhanger (quite literally). Episodes 1-4 SM64 Bloopers Episode 1 releases on December 28th, 2016, with Luigi beginning a quest to find milk. He does not succeed in getting the milk, however, and returns home. When he returns home, a mystery character shows up at the castle and tricks Mario into drinking bioillusic acid. The acid teleports everyone to an alternate dimension. Mario and Luigi manage to escape, while Paradox and the mystery character fight. The character is revealed to be Illusion, the doppelganger of Paradox. The doppels continue to battle, and it ends with Illusion getting thwomp'd, and Paradox falling out of the dimension and getting flagpoled. In episode 4, Mario is barricading the castle door after supposedly seeing a zombie horde. Toad insists it was Joe. Rally breaks through the doors, warning the others of a zombie apocalypse. The others get geared up and spring into action. After fighting a small horde of zombies, they encounter a large zombie. When the weapons prove to be useless against the zombie, Joe shows up and rides a bathtub into it, and teleports away. Episodes 6-8 In Episode 6, Mario and Luigi return to the Mushroom Kingdom, when a mysterious character is shown. The entire episode is YTP of Hotel Mario. At the end, however, Peach is revealed to be the mystery character, who hunts down Mario and Luigi. The mystery man teleports into Paradox's room and attacks him, possessing his body. He teleports into the lobby and attacks the gang. He attacks GlitchyWhite and knocks him out. RL123 throws a bomb at him but misses, and the mystery man escapes. Episode 8 opens up with RL123 entering the mystery man's castle. The mystery man fires an energy beam at RL but misses. GlitchyWhite and SuperG64 then hop onto the scene, and 3v1 Paradox . However, Paradox was too powerful for them, and they lose. Illusion arrives on the scene to see what's happening. The mystery man jumps into Illusion's body, setting Paradox free. RL is energy beamed and falls unconscious, along with Paradox. The mystery man is revealed to be Captin64000, back from the dead. Illusion/Cap attacks the castle, defeating both GlitchyWhite and SuperG64. Paradox tells the gang to leave, and that he'll settle the fight. Captin64000 reveals himself to Paradox, and thus Paradox knows what he has to do in order to defeat him. Without Captin64000, Paradox would never have existed due to him technically being future Captin64000. If he kills Captin64000, he would be wiped out, causing a time paradox that will destroy everything. Paradox freezes time and walks toward Captin64000. After giving a speech, he kills Captin64000, with his final words: "Ain't that a b*tch." Paradox In Episode 9, the time paradox destroys the world, causing a reset. The quest to find milk (episode 1) is replayed with Luigi having some form of deja vu, Paradox is now known as Parashock, nobody remembers Captin64000, and Illusion is shown creating the zombie apocalypse that came in episode 4. Parashock goes to talk to RL123. RL is glad that everything is over, and explains that, you have to live life for what it is, even if it's standing around like idiots the whole time. The end. History The show was first teased on April 3rd, 2013, in a short video featuring Captin64000. On December 28th, 2016, the first episode aired. The show began as a comedy-based show until around episode 5, where it quickly shifted into a darker setting. The show ended on August 13th, 2018. Category:Shows